


Pineapple cake

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: "You said you didn't want a cake.""I did.""And you like pineapples.""I do.""Then, pineapple cake!"
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Pineapple cake

**Author's Note:**

> 2 days late to the party, but I finally got around to actually write it xD
> 
> A late Happy birthday to our favorite flaming turkey! 💙

Marco isn’t sure what exactly he’s starting at. Ace had bounded in his room with a big smile, swiping the papers on his desk aside before plopping a plate on the previous occupied spot. 

The thing on the plate is what gotten his attention though; an abomination of a mini mountain containing several blackened and yellow pieces, covered in a cloak of whipped cream with different pieces of fruit slowly sliding down the snowy mountainsides. And to top it off, there’s half a pineapple that’s standing on his desk with the tiny blue umbrella and a curly straw.

“Uh… Ace, what is this, yoi?” Marco looks towards his younger lover with a frown, this wouldn’t be the first time that Ace would make a surprise meal for him but this one looks a little sketchy.

However when he’s met with a face that says, ‘isn’t it obvious’ and Marco feels like he’s missing several key elements to determine what exactly is going on.

“You said you didn’t want a cake.” Ace states as a matter of fact.

Remembering that today is his birthday of all days, the pieces slowly begin to fill in the blanks and he hums. “I did.”

“And you like pineapples.” There’s a smile on that freckled face that makes Marco narrow his eyes at the boy, suspicious of his intentions.

“I do.” Drawling on the last word as he tries to figure out where Ace is going with this.

“Then, pineapple cake!” Ace exclaims happily with a jazz hands motion towards the ‘cake’.

Marco snorts before laughing out loud, that idiot always has his own odd logics about things and Marco absolutely adores him for that reason. 

“And the pineapple?” Marco asks inquiring, looking a little skeptic up at the young ravenette. 

Ace’s smile is never fading as he picks up the pineapple, causing for the straw and umbrella to swirl around. “It’s your favorite sake from the North Blue, I put the bottle with the rest of your collection already.” Gesturing to the cabinet next to his desk.

“Happy birthday birdy.” Ace leans in for a kiss, pressing a knife into his hands when leaning back and staring at him with expectant eyes. 

Chuckling to himself, Marco carefully cuts through the mountain of whipped cream to discover that it really is made out of pineapple slices. Some small others big, some their original yellow color while others look burned. 

“Who do some slices look like they walked into a fire, yoi?” Marco looks back at Ace to see a flustered smile spread over his face.

“I uhh… I may or may not have had a fight with the pineapples when slicing them.”

Marco laughs, imagining how Ace stood in the kitchen as he struggled to cut the pieces evenly before growing annoyed because it took to long and the fruit wouldn’t work with him. Ace only gains a brighter flush on his cheeks at Marco’s laugh, but he defuses that by pulling the boy down for a kiss.

“Thank you Ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than most of my other works, but I just wanted a bit of fluff :3


End file.
